The present invention generally relates to device authentication technology, and particularly to device authentication technology for electronically confirming whether or not a device for performing an action such as logging in to a server, for example, is legitimate.
As technology of this type, for example, Cybertrust Japan Co., Ltd.'s device authentication technology, called Cybertrust DeviceID, is known. With Cybertrust DeviceID, an electronic certificate is installed in a device (typically an information processing terminal) that is identified using a terminal identification number, thereby enabling the device to be authenticated.